


Mary's Plan

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Post TFP, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, mary is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: ‘‘Well, i did my duty as a friend. Now if you’ll excuse me i have an infant to save from his adorable but clueless father. I’ll see you both later my darlings.’‘ she said and left without any regrets for leaving Sherlock behind to deal with the aftermath of her plan.





	Mary's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is another tumblr prompt that was given to me back in the summer by @marcceh ( although she's no longer on tumblr apparently ) and the prompt's title was ''i don't want this'' and it was posted on 26th of August 2018. Completely unbetaed and with many mistakes i'm sure. So once again, please forgive me.

He didn’t know what was more annoying. That no matter how hard he tried, it looked like he wouldn’t be able to hide his true feelings for Molly Hooper for much longer? Or that since he accidentally revealed them to one Mary Watson she wouldn’t stop trying to push him around until he confessed said true feelings to the object of his affections?

That particular day he leaned more towards the latter. They were at Baker Street, him trying to focus on his violin, her keep pestering him about his relationship with Molly Hooper. Why? Why couldn’t she just let him be, why?

‘‘Because you’re my friend and i love you and i want you to be happy.’‘ said Mary. Wait did he said that out loud? He left a deep sigh.

‘‘I know that Mary and i really appreciate it, but please just let it go okay? It’s not gonna happen.’‘

‘‘Why the hell not?’‘ she insisted.

‘‘For so many reasons. The main one is that i can’t bear the thought of someone hurting Molly to get to me. And don’t even get me started in how much i don’t deserve her.’‘

‘‘Yes you do.’‘ said Mary. ‘‘And don’t even think to continue disagreeing with me or i’ll shoot you again.’‘

‘‘Really? You’re going to keep using that threat for me to do your bidding?’‘ he smirked.

‘‘Yes i will.’‘ she smirked back. ‘‘And you will listen to me. You will go and tell Molly you’re in love with her.’’

‘‘And how exactly do you suggest i should do it? Do i go to the morgue for a case and after i ask her to text me with her results i’m all like ‘‘Oh and by the way Molly, i’m in love with you’‘?’’ he said and moved to the kitchen. 

‘’Or do i tell her here when we are doing experiments together here in my kitchen? ‘‘Hey Molly do you remember that phone call that almost ruined our friendship? Well guess what? I meant the i love you. In fact i didn’t just meant it, i’m madly in love with you’‘?’’ he continued to ramble and pacing back and forth to the kitchen, not noticing that Mary’s attention had turned somewhere else. 

‘’Or maybe i should write it in the skyline, hmm? ‘‘Sherlock Holmes + Molly Hooper = L.F.E.’‘ What do you think Mary? Will that will be enough to convince Molly to give me a chance to make her happy and put her life constantly at risk with all the enemies i make in my choice of proffesion? Will it?’‘ he finished and turned to look at Mary, finally noticing her expression and her line of sight. She wasn’t looking at him anymore but at someone else. 

Suddenly Sherlock felt his stomach starting to turn into knots. He forced himself to move forward into his living room desperately hoping that what he thought was happening wasn’t really happening. Up until the moment he stepped into the living room he had kept his eyes upon Mary. It took him a couple of seconds before following her line of sight. Oh he was so wrong in hoping that the one person that he really hoped it wasn’t there, was in fact the one who he deep down knew that it was.

Molly Hooper, standing near the door, looking between Sherlock and Mary in shock. Sherlock couldn’t react for several very long seconds. Eventually he turned to Mary as something clicked to him.

‘‘You did this on purpose. You called Molly here and started talking about her and i only minutes before she arrives, and you kept insisting for me to talk about it when i told you that i don’t want this. So what do you expect will happen now Mary? Molly and i will confess our feelings about each other, share a true love’s kiss and we’ll run of into the sunset upon my white horse?’‘

Mary smirked at him - oh that woman’s nerve how he hated it and loved it at the same time in that moment -, and that smirk told him that he was right.

‘‘Yeah pretty much.’‘ she confirmed. ‘‘Well, i did my duty as a friend. Now if you’ll excuse me i have an infant to save from his adorable but clueless father. I’ll see you both later my darlings.’‘ she said and left without any regrets for leaving Sherlock behind to deal with the aftermath of her plan.

Hearing Mary going down the stairs and the door closing behind her, Sherlock released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in. Maybe that’s why he was feeling dizzy all this time and not because of Molly. As he thought of that he looked at her and saw that she was staring at him. Yeah, nope. He felt dizzy again so it was definitely because of Molly.

He putted his hands in his pockets and moved akwardly towards her, suddenly remembering the day he asked her to solve crimes with him. His own bizarre version of a date if he was honest, until he saw the ring decorating her finger. She didn’t had that ring anymore. She had broke off the engangement, finally realising how beneath her that Meat Dagger dude really was.

He stopped in front of her and tried to speak but he couldn’t form words out of a sudden. But as it turned out he didn’t need them after all. Molly was keep looking at him and he knew that she was deducing him. No one else could read him like Molly, not even Mycroft or Eurus. Mary was a close second but it wasn’t the same as Molly. For her Sherlock was like an open book. He tried to feel ashamed of it but he couldn’t. He only felt relieved about it. That someone else could see him so well and not running away screaming by what they saw inside him.

Molly lifted her hand and caressed tenderly and slowly his cheek. He bend his head and rested it in her forehead, his hands at her waist bringing her closer to him, Molly standing on her toes so she could put both her hands around his neck. They stood there, in each others arms for several moments.

Later that night, as Sherlock layed in his bed with a sleeping Molly in his arms, he decided that next time he would see Mary, he would give her a big hug and a kiss in her cheek and an offer to babysit Rosie for a weekend along with Molly. It was the very least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
